Tsk!
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Semuanya bermula saat seorang pihak anti-Fushimi Saruhiko menyerang. Kartu As yang tersembunyi kini terkuak. Namun, dengan sekali terjang, dunia berada di tangannya./"Tsk! Sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan."/Mind to RnR?


Pagi hari, di mana kau adalah seorang dengan status pelajar pasti akan merasakan hal yang namanya 'malas bangun.' Apalagi kalau hal tersebut terjadi di pagi hari Senin. Seakan imajinasimu berteriak '_Monday is Monster Day_.'

Sebenarnya, apa sih salah si Senin sampai mendapat julukan Monster?

Fushimi Saruhiko, satu di antara beratus pelajar yang terkena sindrom _anti Monday_, yang artinya ia sedang malas bangun. Dunia mimpinya lebih indah daripada dunia fana yang membosankan.

"Misaki~" ia bergumam sambil menciumi _dakimakura_ yang ia peluk.

"Misaki~" kali ini ia berguling di atas kasur bersama dengan _dakimakura_-nya.

"Misa—BRUK!" Pemuda itu sukses terjatuh bersama si _dakimakura_ karena fantasi liarnya. Kepalanya mendarat di lantai dengan selamat (?), juga selamat atas kedatangan benjol di kepala.

"_Kuso_! _Itta_!" rintihnya sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya yang tumbuh benjol tanpa ditanam. Ia memperhatikan _dakimakura_ yang ikut terjatuh, ia peluk bantal besar itu dan bergumam, "Selamat pagi, Misaki sayang~"

Misaki?

Siapa dia?

Kalau kau pikir Misaki itu kekasihnya, benar sekali!

Dan kalau kau pikir Misaki itu nama seorang perempuan, maaf Anda belum beruntung!

Ya, Yata Misaki yang sekarang kekasihnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Tsk! by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Semuanya bermula saat seorang pihak anti-Fushimi Saruhiko menyerang. Kartu As yang tersembunyi kini terkuak. Namun, dengan sekali terjang, dunia berada di tangannya./"Tsk! Sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan."/Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: a bit Out of Character, AU, BoyxBoy, shounen ai, yaoi, typos as always, nyerempet Rate-M, nista, dll.**

**Dimohon jangan terpengaruh dengan summary. Terima kasih.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

"Kyaa! Fushimi-_kun_!"

"Hei, itu Fushimi-_kun_."

"Kyaa! _Kakkoi_!"

Fushimi menghela napas panjang. Kejadian ini sudah sering—bahkan setiap hari—terjadi sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Banyak wanita yang langsung _klepek-klepek_ begitu melihat ketampanan Fushimi Saruhiko. Berbagai pujian menyerangnya. Tapi bagi yang bersangkutan itu hal yang menyebalkan. Kehidupannya sering terganggu dengan adanya fans yang membuntuti hingga rumah.

"_Ne_, Fushimi-_kun_, kau mau menerima ini?" seorang wanita—yang diduga jatuh hati dengan Fushimi—mendatanginya dan memberikan kotak berbungkus kado dengan rapi. Fushimi terdiam dan mengamati baik-baik wanita di depannya. Tak begitu cantik, lumayan untuk dipandang, tapi sayang Fushimi sama sekali tak tertarik, pemuda berkacamata itu mengabaikan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan wanita tadi.

"Tsk! Menyebalkan."

Sebentar lagi, pasti gadis itu akan menangis meraung-raung di kamar mandi, namun seminggu kemudian dia akan mendapatkan sosok pengganti yang lebih _kakkoi_. _So what_? Dasar wanita. Semua sama saja.

Fushimi berjalan menuju lorong sekolah, di salah satu sudut dia melihat sosok yang ia nanti untuk di-_bully_, Yata Misaki.

Fushimi sudah memasang wajah mesum begitu melihat kekasihnya. Ia selalu tersedak imajinasi liarnya kalau melihat wajah imut Yata. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya _bete_. Yata tidak sedang melihatnya, malah asyik bercanda ria bersama teman klub HOMRA, Kamamoto Rikio.

Klub HOMRA adalah sebuah perkumpulan siswa-siswi sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan dan kekeluargaan. Kebanyakan anggota yang ingin bergabung beraliran _madesu_ dan ingin merubah hidupnya di HOMRA karena di sini mereka bisa berekspresi sebebas mungkin.

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah saat ia tepat melewati Yata namun Yata tak menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai panas dan mendidih.

Memang mereka berpacaran, namun hanya segelintir orang yang tahu—terutama petinggi dari HOMRA seperti Mikoto, Kusanagi dan Izumo. Namun di mata publik, mereka dianggap sebagai sahabat biasa.

"Tsk! Kau mau mempermainkanku, Misaki?" gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan aura kehitaman—tak lupa dengan decakan lidah. Kalau dalam _anime_, aura Fushimi sampai berbentuk iblis dengan matanya yang merah tengah memandang Yata dan Kamamoto dari kejauhan. Sementara Kamamoto sudah dalam posisi bahaya dan Yata yang hanya _cengo_ tanpa peduli.

"Hei, kau." Fushimi mendekati dua orang gadis yang matanya masih _bling-bling_ karena kedatangan Fushimi. Fushimi segera mengunci pergerakan seorang gadis di dinding dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si gadis yang mukanya sudah merah tak karuan.

"A-aa Fu-Fushimi-_kun_!" si gadis sampai _speechless_ dengan aksi Fushimi yang tiba-tiba saja dalam posisi 'menyerang'. Bahkan temannya sudah pingsan bersimbah darah.

"_Cih_! Ayo, Kamamoto!" Yata menarik pria bertubuh tambun itu.

Fushimi mendengar suara itu kemudian melirik ke arah Yata yang berpaling dan masuk ke kelas. Fushimi segera pergi dari si gadis yang lemas karena aksi langka Fushimi. Ia merosot ke bawah dengan mata berputar-putar. Mungkin di antara sekian banyak gadis hanya dia yang menjadi sasaran untuk membuat Yata cemburu—tentu saja si gadis tak mengetahui maksud dibalik aksi Fushimi. Sementara Fushimi berlalu dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dari kejauhan beberapa sosok kehitaman mengamati kepergian Fushimi dengan mata berkilat, antara kesal, marah dan penuh kemenangan.

**-K Project-**

Jam makan siang itu paling menyenangkan bagi Fushimi, karena biasanya ia akan makan bersama kekasihya di atap sekolah berdua. Berdua. Bolehkah saya ulangi? Kurasa tidak.

Fushimi menunggu kekasihnya di atap sekolah, Yata sendiri sedang dalam masa sidang karena dia ceroboh _ngorok_ di dalam kelas fisika. Padahal guru fisika di sekolahnya rata-rata menyandang status _killer_ dan sudah dinobatkan sebaga juara nasional (?) Oh maaf yang terakhir tidak termasuk. Alhasil Yata pasti sedang meringkuk bersama kertas dan pensil serta kalimat, 'Saya tidak akan _ngorok_ lagi di kelas,' sampai seribu kali selama pelajaran berlangsung. Fushimi sendiri tak bisa berkutik karena ia sama sekali tak ada niat berurusan dengan guru tersebut.

Fushimi hampir tertidur saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Yata Misaki dengan muka _bete_ dan memelas.

"_Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_!" katanya sebal sambil menendang tembok tak bersalah di sampingnya.

"Misaki~"

"APA!" Yata reflek berteriak jika ada yang memanggil nama dengan nama depan, apalagi kalau itu Fushimi.

"Tsk! Marah tak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dihukum oleh guru _killer_ itu, Saru!" teriaknya dengan frustasi sambil mengacak rambut _chestnut_-nya. "Lagipula kejadian tadi pagi itu apa-apan, huh?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke arah Fushimi dengan tajam.

"Tsk! Kau cemburu, eh?" goda Fushimi sambil melirik ke arah Yata. Yata bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Fushimi yang menggoda, "habisnya Misaki tidak melihat ke arahku."

"K-Kau se-sendiri 'kan yang sebenarnya cemburu." ujar Yata sambil membuang muka. Jujur saja perkataan Yata barusan langsung _jleb_ di hati Fushimi. Niatnya sih mau balas dendam, tapi Yata tak sadar kalau balas dendamnya itu berhasil menohok Fushimi. Fushimi menyeringai dan mendekat ke arah Yata kemudian menyerangnya dengan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"_Ne_, Misaki, kau mau mempermainkanku, ya?" kata Fushimi dengan nada yang dibuat sensual hingga membuat bulu kuduk Yata merinding dan wajahnya langsung memanas. Fushimi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yata, dekat sekali, namun...

'BRUK!'

Yata reflek mendorong tubuh Fushimi hingga terjatuh. Fushimi dalam keadaan tak siaga hingga membuatnya jatuh seketika dan Yata ikutan jatuh karena ia memegang lengannya. Posisi sekarang, Fushimi berada di bawah dan Yata menindih Fushimi.

Dimohon jangan berfantasi liar.

"A-a maaf." kata Yata sambil bangkit dan duduk di salah satu sudut, wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Fushimi ikutan duduk sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang lagi-lagi mendarat di lantai dengan mulus, bonusnya pun tak bisa ia tolak.

"Tsk! Dasar, nih!" Fushimi tiba-tiba melempar sebuah benda berbentuk kotak berbungkus ke arah Yata, Yata segera menangkap.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Buka saja, Misaki~"

"Ceh! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, _kuso Saru_!" dia segera membuka bingkisan yang diberikan Fushimi. Sementara Fushimi reflek melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Yata.

Kedua bola mata Yata langsung membulat begitu melihat isinya. Benda itu bercahaya di dalam benak Yata, layaknya harta karun terpendam dan baru saja digali.

"Saru, ini..." Yata sampai tak bisa berkata apapun lagi saking kagetnya. Fushimi tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"PSP keluaran terbaru, itu untuk Misaki."

"Hah? Tapi hari ini 'kan bukan ulang tahunku." tanya Yata dengan polos.

"_Daijoubu_, aku membelinya spesial untuk Misaki." kata Fushimi menggoda sambil menciumi rambut Yata.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku!" bentaknya, "tapi, a-a-arigatou." katanya malu-malu sebelum mulai memainkan PSP barunya. Fushimi hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yata. Namun sebelum itu pemuda bermata hazel itu menawarkan sebelah _headset_ yang sudah terpasang di PDA-nya kepada Fushimi, seperti biasa berbagi lagu.

Yata mulai asyik memainkan _game_ barunya, sementara Fushimi masih dalam posisi sama dan sesekali meng-_grepe-grepe_ tubuh Yata. Awalnya Yata tak ambil peduli namun Fushimi bertindak—hampir—makin jauh hingga tangannya reflek memukul kepala Fushimi.

Lagi-lagi Fushimi kena _hit_ di kepala. Tapi yang terakhir lebih special.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _baka Saru_!" bentak Yata sambil menoleh ke arah Fushimi dan disambut dengan sesumpit nasi.

"Misaki mau makan?" Bagus! Fushimi pintar sekali mengganti topik.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan dia membuka kotak _bentou_-nya?

Yata langsung menerima suapan Fushimi. Beruntung sekali ia sedang lapar dan ingin menyelesaikan _game_-nya. Hal yang tak bisa dilakukan bersamaan dalam satu waktu. Yata kembali memainkan PSP sementara Fushimi sesekali menyuapi Yata yang langsung disambut baik oleh Yata. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan _game_, Yata akan lupa diri dan mungkin segelas susu yang ditawarkan oleh Fushimi akan langsung dihabiskan.

"Agh! Sial!" Yata menggerutu, _character_ yang ia lawan terlalu tangguh. Fushimi kembali menyodorkan kubis ke arah Yata. Yata yang sedang kesal memandang ke arah Fushimi.

"Kenapa daritadi kau menyuapiku dengan sayuran? Memangnya tidak ada makanan selain itu?" ujarnya. Fushimi tak menghiraukan dan hanya makan _tenpura_ dengan nikmat. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka sayuran, Saru! Tapi setidaknya makan sedikit!"

"Tsk! Tidak! Aku dan benda hijau bernama sayuran itu sudah bermusuhan sejak lama. Susah kalau mau baikan." ujar Fushimi dengan santai.

Yata menggeram, "Tapi tak perlu sampai semua diberikan kepadaku 'kan?" Yata mengambil brokoli dari _bentou_-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut namun tak sepenuhnya. "Ka-kalau be-begitu kau harus makan brokoli ini melalui mulutku." kata Yata dengan wajah merona.

Fushimi terkejut kemudian menyeringai senang. "Baiklah." Fushimi mendekati Yata dan mencium bibirnya kemudian memasukkan brokoli ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Gyahaha, akhirnya kau makan sayuran, Saru!" teriak Yata bangga. Fushimi hanya memperhatikan aksi Yata yang terlalu puas.

"Benarkah itu, Misaki?" ujar Fushimi sambil melambaikan brokoli di tangannya.

"Hah?" Yata _cengo_. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ckckck, kau tak perlu menggodaku untuk makan sayuran itu Misaki~ karena aku bisa mencium Misaki kapanpun yang aku mau~"

Yata kembali menggeram, kali ini lebih liar. Pacarnya ini selalu sukses membuatnya naik darah. Yata jadi heran, Fushimi menggunakan pelet apa sampai Yata sendiri bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

"Mungkin karena aku ini mempesona, Misaki~" ujar Fushimi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yata. Ya, bagi Fushimi, membaca pikiran Yata itu semudah membuka sebuah buku. Ingat! Membuka, bukan membaca.

"_Kuso_, _Saru_!" Yata mulai mengamuk, aksi lempar-lemparan bom pun tak dapat dihindari—oh bukan, aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak bisa dihindari. Yata mengejar Fushimi dengan berapi-api, sedangkan Fushimi malah terkekeh geli melihat Yata yang memanas. Baginya, Yata itu akan terlihat manis kalau sedang berapi-api atau _blushing_.

Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik diamkan saja mereka. Toh nantinya mereka akan berakhir dengan terlelap dengan posisi Yata bersender pada bahu Fushimi dan kepala Fushimi yang menyender pada kepala Yata.

**-K Project-**

Lagi-lagi pagi menjelang. Waktu terasa cepat sekali berputar, pagi datang kemudian berlalu lalu datang kembali. Fushimi terbangun dari mimpi indah dan bangkit untuk menyambut pagi. Seperti biasa, ia merasa tak bergairah untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Ugh ... Saru..."

Termasuk salah satunya.

Fushimi menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana Yata Misaki terlelap dengan setengah telanjang karena sebagian tubuhnya tertutup selimut—begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Ia mengingat memori kemarin, setelah capek main kejar-kejaran dan tidur mereka pergi ke _game center_ kemudian makan malam dan pulang ke apartemen Yata karena kebetulan lebih dekat dan kejadian tak terduga terjadi di antara mereka.

Fushimi tersenyum saat melihat kekesihnya mengerang sambil menyebut namanya. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Yata dan itu membuat si pemuda kembali mengerang.

"Misaki." bisiknya sambil mencium dahi Yata.

.

"Hoi, tunggu aku, _baka_ Saru!" teriak Yata saat mereka berangkat sekolah dan Fushimi sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

"Tsk! _Osoi na_~ ["_Lelet_!"]" balas Fushimi, lagi-lagi mempermainkan Yata.

"Ini salahmu, _baka_ karena tak membangunkanku juga—AH! Gara-gara kau aku tak bisa berjalan dengan normal, Saru!" teriak Yata sambil sesekali mengelus pantatnya.

"He~ bukannya Misaki menyukainya?"

Wajah Yata langsung memerah.

"Apa maksud—AH sakit!" pantatnya kembali kumat karena ia ingin mengejar Fushimi dan menghajarnya.

"Kalau kau begitu terus bisa-bisa orang-orang curiga padamu, Misaki~"

"Hah?"

"Atau ... kau memang ingin membuat orang lain mengetahui hubungan kita?" tanya Fushimi sambil mendekati wajah Yata yang berhasil menyusulnya.

"A-apa-apaan kau!" Yata reflek mendorong Fushimi karena ia sadar mereka sedang di depan publik. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Heran deh, kalau bersama monyet satu ini dia selalu menjadi bahan ejekan.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, diselingi pertengkaran kecil yang disebabkan oleh Fushimi yang akibatnya Yata akan marah-marah _gaje_ dan ujungnya mereka akan menjadi bahan tontonan—terutama Yata. Namun begitu mereka sampai di dalam sekolah, suasana sekolah lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Fushimi biasanya akan langsung dikerubungi oleh fansnya dan Yata akan terlempar entah kemana. Tapi kali ini mereka hanya memperhatikan Fushimi dan Yata sambil membisikkan sesuatu—seperti bergosip.

'Kriing.'

Suara PDA mereka berbunyi, segera mereka membuka dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat gambar yang dikirim ke PDA-nya. Gambar yang membuat kontroversi. Fushimi menghela napas, Yata meneguk ludah.

Foto Fushimi dan Yata sedang tertidur di atap sekolah dengan posisi yang amigu. Maksudnya sangat tidak wajar bagi sesama laki-laki. Kalau sudah begitu orang-orang akan berfikir kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka. Sepertinya foto ini sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah.

"Hai para gadis." Sebuah suara muncul dari atap sekolah. seseorang berdiri di puncak gedung sekolah dengan memegang _megaphone_. Identitasnya masih belum diketahui karena hanya terlihat seperti bayangan dari bawah karena terpaan cahaya matahari dari balik sosok itu.

"Apa kalian tahu bahwa Fushimi Saruhiko, idola sekolah ini, sebenarnya berpacaran dengan Yata Misaki yang _notabene_-nya adalah seorang laki-laki, yang artinya dia adalah seorang _gay_."

"Heee?" begitulah reaksi para gadis.

Sementara Fushimi hanya bisa _facepalm_ dan menghela napas, sedangkan Yata—karena malu—bersembunyi di punggung Fushimi—yang sebenarnya dia sendiri ingin pulang dan tak keluar lagi selama beberapa pekan.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." bisik Fushimi.

"Apa maksudmu, Saru?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mengikuti kita selama beberapa hari ini."

"HAH?" Yata terkejut dan kemudian dia ingin memukul orang yang di atas itu dengan _skateboard_-nya. "Kenapa kau tak berbuat sesuatu?"

"Hmm, awalnya aku ingin memberinya pelajaran, tapi sepertinya dia hanya iri dengan kegantenganku." ujar Fushimi dengan pose ala _boyband_ dengan sinar _bling-bling_ di mana-mana. "jadi kubiarkan saja dia."

GUBRAK!

Yata sampai terjengkal karena perkataan Fushimi yang terlalu _pede_.

"Nah, apakah kalian akan tetap menganggap Fushimi Saruhiko sebagai idola sekolah kita, dengan fakta yang tak terduga?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko ... dan Yata Misaki ... berpacaran?" bisik salah satu siswi kepada temannya.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Fushimi dan Yata masih _cengo_ di tempat. Menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi.

"KYAAA, _Yappari_!" teriak salah satu siswi. Dia berlari ke arah Fushimi dan Yata dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sudah kuduga mereka ada hubungan sejak awal."

"Ha-habisnya, me-mereka berdua sangat dekat aku sampai curiga."

"Kyaa! Sejak kapan mereka jadian?"

"Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi mereka kelihatannya menarik."

Kali ini Fushimi dan Yata makin _cengo_. Bagaimana bisa fans Fushimi mendukung hubungannya dengan Yata. Meskipun Fushimi sendri merasa aneh, namun ia juga sedikit merasa lega. Tapi dengan adanya lautan fansnya yang ternyata buka kartu sebagai seorang _fujoshi_, Fushimi merasa sedikit resah.

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja mendekati Fushimi dan Yata. Fushimi terdiam, sementara Yata bersembunyi di balik punggung Fushimi. Sudah dipastikan penyakit 'takut perempuan'-nya kumat. Fushimi mengamati gadis di depannya, dia terlihat polos dengan kacamata tebal. Tipe pendiam dan kutu buku. Ia tak pernah mengingat wajah-wajah fans-nya, namun sepertinya dia juga masuk ke dalam daftar _Monkey Mask_—sebutan untuk fans Fushimi.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sebutannya kok _gak banget_? Apa hubungannya, coba?

"Hmm," dia mengamati wajah Fushimi sambil membetulkan letak kacamata, "Apa kalian pernah 'melakukannya'?"

GUBRAK!

Fushimi salah mengira kalau gadis berkacamata ini tipe manusia alim, karena biasanya gadis kutubuku itu terkenal dengan perangai alim. Namun ternyata, kutu buku hanyalah titel untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

"Hee? Benarkah?"

Kali ini para gadis langsung berubah seperti serigala kelaparan karena pertanyaan dari seorang gadis. Hujan pertanyaan ambigu pun tak bisa dihindari. Bahkan Yata hampir pingsan karena dikerubungi oleh para gadis.

Fushimi menghela napas, kemudian mengeluarkan suatu jurus ampuh yang bisa digunakan di saat genting.

Fushimi menurunkan dasi sekolah dan membuka kancing kemeja yang paling atas. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan makin dibuat berantakan supaya terkesan '_naughty_', dengan pose yang mempesona dan _bling-bling_ ala _ikemen_ di _anime_ atau _dorama_, dia berkata—dengan suara desahan yang dibuat-buat,

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku dan _uke_-ku? Kami punya privasi yang tak bisa diganggu."

Setelah kejadian _bling-bling_ barusan berakhir—disusul teriakan yang menggemparkan dunia—Fushimi langsung sadar kalau gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya telah tewas dengan darah dari hidung berceceran kemana-mana.

"Sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini, sih!" gerutunya sambil menggendong Yata di punggung yang sudah melambaikan tangan karena ulah gadis-gadis itu dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Tak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini, benarkan Misaki?" bisiknya sambil melihat wajah Yata yang tertidur di pundak Fushimi.

"Ngh..."

"Tsk! Sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan." ujar Fushimi sambil berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah, meninggalkan manusia-manusia yang tepar karena kehabisan darah.

Seseorang tolong panggilkan _ambulans_!

**-K Project-**

Sebelum berakhir, sepertinya kita ketinggalan seseorang.

"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" dia, si pembawa kehebohan sekolah, menangis meraung-raung karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin balas dendam karena Fushimi menolak dan membuat orang yang dia cintai menangis.

Kini dia sendiri ikutan menangis.

Di belakangnya, beberapa orang yang diduga pengikutnya pundung dengan aura _gloomy_.

_Kawaiso, ne_! [Kasihan sekali.]

**-K Project-**

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

**Silahkan komentar apapun tentang fic gaje ini, saya terima komentar kalian.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**JIRO**


End file.
